


Welcome To Infinity

by spotty8ee



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Named, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, No Train, Nonbinary Lake | Mirror Tulip, Parents who are tired but still try, Post-Divorce, Sibling Bonding, Swearing, Transphobia, Trouble with change, but still have a long way to go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee
Summary: In the sleepy town of Infinity, Minnesota, everyone has a story. No matter how mundane. However the trains keep rolling into town and a stiff, cold wind blows. Change is expected on all roads in life, but not all of them are good.There's a dark secret hidden under all these everyday lives. Will all of it come to light, or will some be lost to the embrace of Infinity?(AU. There is no train in this world!)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. Locked In This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've just got this for now. I could write more stories for the town of Infinity if people like it enough! I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> (No betas, we die like men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulip is dealing with the changes in her life. Some of them she has accepted whole heartedly, others she can't face. At least she knows she's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I've just got this for now. I could write more stories for the town of Infinity if people like it enough! I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> (No betas, we die like men)

DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!

The flashing red letters made Tulip grumble, slamming her head into her desk a few times. Her game was not working like she wanted! With a sigh she opened the coding screen back up, reading around the system, trying to find an error or missed line.

She couldn’t see anything wrong, the game should be working! Tulip mumbled and reached for a stuffed animal on her bed.

“OK. Let's try this again.” Tulip said, rolling her chair back to the computer, toy rabbit on her lap. “Let me explain the code to you one more time, Mr Khaki Bottoms.” She said, holding the toy up a bit higher so it could see. “You see this line of code right here?” She tapped the screen. “This is ‘supposed’ to help my good guy here move around, but look, watch what happens.”

Tulip restarted the game. The figures blinked to life and the enemy started to speed in. However the good guy remained stuck in place, no matter what Tulip did to the keyboard. Finally the two figures just crashed into one another, ending the game.

DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!

“I’ve triple checked the code.” Tulip told Mr Khaki Bottoms firmly. “There's nothing wrong with it. I’m not sure why it isn’t working.”

The rabbit stared at the screen.

“Maybe I do need to get that coding book from the store.” Tulip mumbled, hunched forward with her hand holding up her head. “Its just soooo expensive!” Her eyes drifted to a brochure pinned to her board on the wall. “But I really want this game working before I go to camp in Oshkosh…”

She sighed, she might as well bite the bullet.

“Thanks for trying again Mr Khaki Bottoms, but I think we have to admit defeat and outsource this.” She said, lightly tossing the toy back onto her bed. The stuffie jingled as it plopped down. Tulip glanced at it before leaning back in her chair, listening to the silence of the house. It was a new noise these past few months and she kinda hated it. Almost as much as the sound of fighting.

Be nice to finally have a break from how awkward home had become.

Tulip mumbled, pushing the thoughts from her mind.

‘DING DONG’

Blinking Tulip looked at her bedroom door. Who could that be? It was well after dinner time. Tulip got up from her chair and headed downstairs, finding a tall shadow waiting from her behind the glass of the front door. She cautiously put the chain on the door before unlocking it and opening it a smidge.

“Hello?” Tulip asked, peering out.

A tall man in a trach coat greeted her, a toothpick between his teeth. He tilted his hat to Tulip before speaking. “Hello. Are either of your parents home?” He asked, his voice rough and deep.

“Ugh, who would like to know?” Tulip asked, eyes narrowed. Like hell if she was gonna tell this guy she was here alone!

“Ah, my apologies.” The man spoke with an incline of his head. “My name is Officer Mace. I’m with the local police department.” He held out his wallet, flashing his badge. He held it up long enough for Tulip to get a good look. “I’m here on business.”

“What kind of business?” Tulip questioned, relaxing a bit.

“Does Miss Magnolia Tatiana Olsen live here.” He asked in return, holding up a new card in his other hand. A student ID .Tulip felt her eye twitch as she glanced at it.

“Actually, that's old.” Tulip said sternly, looking up at the officer. “They go by Lake now.”

“Semantics.” The officer said in return, looking a bit cross now. “Does she live here or not.”

Tulip grit her teeth. “Yes ‘THEY’ do.”

“What's your relation?”

“They’re my sibling.” Tulip explained, brow raising a bit. “What's this all about?”

“She’s under arrest.”

Tulip blinked once, twice, then swiftly shut the door. After a second of fiddling with the chain she threw it back open quickly. “What?!”

The officer snorted and jerked his head back a bit, indicating to look behind him. Looking over Tulip saw a police car parked on the road. In the front was another officer, fiddling with the radio and in the back was Lake. Slouched with their head pressed against the window.

“What the hell?!” Tulip shouted, looking up at the cop again. “What happened?!”

“Underage drinking.” The officer said tarsly. “Found her behind the mall with a few other teenage delinquents. She had an open drink in her hand so she’s being formally charged.” He rolled his shoulders. “Now are your parents home or not?”

Tulip puffed out her cheeks and rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses. “No. My mom’s working. My dad lives across town in an apartment… but he might be out since it's his pool night.”

 _‘If they weren’t split up then maybe this wouldn’t be a problem!’_ Tulip’s mind echoed angrily.

“Well she needs to be released into the care of an adult, so tell them to come down to the station before ten to get ‘er.” The officer shrugged. “And to pay her fine.”

“My mom works till midnight.” Tulip said.

“Then they can get her first thing tomorrow morning.” Officer Mace grunted. “A night in jail may teach her a lesson.”

Tulip gocked as he turned and started walking back towards the car. “They’re just a kid!”

“Yes and the law is the law.” The officer said, not turning back. “Don’t worry though, your sister will be fine till they arrive.” He paused at the back window of the police car, banging on the roof and startling Lake. “Isn’t that right Miss Magnolia?”

Lake looked at him with a dark scowl. They seemed to have a mini stand off before he headed back to the driver seat. Lake watched him quietly, never letting up on their death glare, but when they glanced back at the house and locked eyes with Tulip, it became more muted.

Tulip threw her hands up in a questioning motion, trying to show her exasperation and confusion. Lake held her stare for a few moments but Tulip caught the faint tint of red that glinted across their upper cheeks and ears.

Shame. Embarrassment. Anger.

Tulip sighed, but shouted to her sibling. “I’ll try and call them!” Then hurried back into the house for her phone as the cop car drove off.

What a way to start the night!

___________________

Thankfully Tulip managed to catch her dad before he left for the bar. He was shocked at the turn of events and told her he was on his way to pick Lake up right away. Tulip then texted her mother about the situation, figuring she’d just see it on her break.

After that was all settled Tulip pulled on her boots, put on her winter gear, grabbed Lake’s always forgotten coat and headed off herself. She locked up the house and made the long journey into town, past the large, open, empty, winter fields. The sun was almost done setting and it was getting colder. Tulip pulled her coat collar up higher, hoping to find more warmth.

As she came over a hill she could make out the fair sized town below her, tinted in orange and red. A few houses already had lights on, and some businesses had just shut theirs’s off. It seemed sleepy, as usual, and Tulip hurried down the sidewalk, looking at the sign nearby.

‘Welcome to Infinity, Minnesota. The place of Infinite possibilities.’

‘Whoever came up with that tagline needed to be shot.’ Tulip mused as she passed. However she tightened her lips as she walked. ‘Well, maybe not shot, but at least sternly talked to.’

Tulip passed the Apex Outlet Mall and a restaurant called ‘Nancy’s Straight-up Italian Food’ before arriving at the small police station. She nudged open the door and winced at the cheerful chime. However the warm air that hit her cold skin was a welcomed change.

She almost expected that jerk of a cop to be working the front desk. Thankfully she was met with a rather cheerful woman.

“Hello? Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’m waiting for my dad.” Tulip explained, checking her phone. It had been a twenty minute walk. He should be here already. “My sibling is in the back.”

“Oh, whats the name?” The woman asked, checking her computer.

“Lake Olsen.” Tulip said before wincing. “But it’ll likely have Magnolia Olsen listed instead.”

“Yep, there she is!”

Tulip felt her eye twitch.

“She has a fine of one hundred dollars and needs her parent’s signature to be let out.” The woman said, typing into her computer. “I’ll print out the forms so you won’t have to wait too long! I’m sure the poor dear is ready to go home.”

“Aren’t we all?” Tulip mumbled, sinking into a nearby chair. All that could be heard was the printer shuffling and the distant sounds of talking. Tulip tilted her head back on the wall behind her, staring up at the ceiling.

Dammit Lake. What the hell did you do? So far as Tulip knew Lake didn’t drink at all. Maybe this was new? Or a misunderstanding?

Either way it would just make mum and dad upset.

As if summoned upon thought the door chimed again, Tulip’s dad stumbled in. He made a beeline for the front desk, tripping a little on untied shoelaces. At the sight of them Tulip relaxed. Clearly he had come as quickly as he could.

“Hello, I’m here to pick up my kid.” He said, reaching into his back pocket for his ID. “I’m Andrew Olsen.”

“Dad.”

He did a double take, looking at Tulip with wide eyes. “What the- what are you doing here bud?”

“Ugh, Lakes in jail?” Tulip said sarcastically. “I walked down to help and I brought her coat.”

Her dad chuckled and patted her shoulder. “She always forgets her coat.” He shook his head. “That was nice of you, but I could have just grabbed her bud.”

Tulip pinched her eyes shut and breathed heavily out her nose. However she restrained herself for now and simply said. “I know.”

“Well I’m gonna need a signature and for you to pay the fine.” The secretary explained, putting the paper up through the bullet proof glass. “Then she can go.”

“Oh a fine?” Her dad asked, eyes wide. “How much?”

“One hundred dollars.”

Her dad blinked, then turned back to Tulip.

“I’m gonna ground that kid.” He said flatly.

‘Pretty hard to do when you only see them four times a month.’ Tulip thought darkly. However she watched her dad pay and sign his name. The secretary left from behind the table, returning a few seconds later.

“She’ll be out soon.”

‘Soon’ turned out to be fifteen minutes later. Tulip unzipped the top of her coat as the once welcomed heat became uncomfortable and their dad started to pace, rereading his copy of the police report. He had that little crease above his eyebrows whenever he got stressed. Not a good sign.

Finally the door opened and Lake came marching out, hands stuffed as deep as they could be in their ripped jean’s pockets, and their head tucked between their shoulders. Face a little red and scowling angrily.

The reason Lake was so set off quickly became clear though. Officer Mace poked his head around the door as he held it open. “Don’t let me catch you ‘effin up around this town again!”

“Or what, you’ll put me in another half hour time out?” Lake scoffed, but their tone was quiet. Clearly they were burnt out.

“Next time you won’t get a slap on the wrist, mark my words.” Officer Mace grunted before shutting the door firmly.

Lake made an exaggerated and mocking mimic of him talking, but they didn’t make a sound.

Andy coughed into his hand sternly, catching their attention. They froze mid movement, then deflated.

Their father put his hands on his hips. “So.”

Lake looked at the floor. “So…”

He frowned and shook his head. “Drinking? Really?!”

“Its not my fault!” Lake said quickly, pulling their hands free to hold them in the air. “It was a wrong time, wrong place thing!!”

Their dad grunted. “I’m sure kiddo. You can tell me all about it on the drive home.”

Lake groaned, flopping a little as they let their arms drop. Tulip chose that moment to approach them. “You forgot your coat again yah dingus.” She said, putting it over Lake’s head. Lake struggled to free themselves for a few seconds, much to Tulip’s mid amusement. Once they were out though, Lake glanced at Tulip, but smiled softly after a second.

“Thanks nerd.”

Tulip smacked Lake’s shoulder lightly, making them chuckle. As they shifted the coat on, their father called to them from the door.

“Lets go girls! Cars on!” He shouted, stepping outside.

Lake frowned, stopping mid zip and looking at the floor. Tulip huffed and hurried after him. Once outside she marched up to her father. “Ugh dad! Lakes not a ‘girl’ remember?!”

“What?” He blinked, but seemed to realize after a moment and ran his hand down his face. “Ah damnit!” He turned just as Lake joined them outside. “I’m so sorry kiddo. I wasn’t thinking at all in the station, I was so flustered- well, that's no excuse I suppose.”

“Its fine.” Lake said coldly.

“No it's not fine. I’m really sorry ok?” He said, leaning down to try and be more on their level. “I know I don’t see you g- ah kids as much as I used to, but I really want to get this right. I won’t get better if you don’t tell me when I mess up. So don’t be afraid to let me know next time, ok?”

Lake wasn’t looking at him, but the corner of their mouth turned up. “Yeah, ok.”

“Good.” Their dad said, opening the back of the car. “You're still in trouble though.”

“Shit.” Lake muttered as they stepped into the car. Tulip hopped in beside them, buckling herself in. Lake put their feet up on the armrest on the front seat as the car started, Tulip rolling her eyes in amusement at the relaxed action.

Lake always did what they wanted.

“So, underage drinking.” Their dad said as he started to drive. “How did it come to that on a Thursday night?”

“It wasn't my fault, like I said!” Lake explained. “I was just going to go buy something from one of the stores and hang out with Mikayla, when I saw some kids I knew in the alley behind it. We went to say hi, they were the ones with the booze.”

“Wait, you were hanging out with Mikayla?” Tulip asked. All three of them had practically grown up together…

“I ran into her on the way, she needed new boots.” Lake shrugged off the question. “Anyway they offered us some beer but I didn’t want any and neither did Mikayla, but they were having a good time so we wanted to stick around a little.” Lake pouted. “Then Simon told us he could walk on his hands and got me to hold his drink to show us and then the cops drove up. It was as simple as that!”

“Hmmm, well I trust you kiddo.” Their dad said, looking in the rearview mirror. “But you still owe me one hundred bucks. So I suggest you get a newspaper route or something.”

“Ahhh!” Lake groaned, throwing their hands up and tossing their head back dramatically. “Fine I guess…”

Dad chuckled.

Lake rolled their head to glance at Tulip, blinking lazily. However their gaze seemed to sharpen after a second. “Wait. Why are you here?”

“Ugh, you were in jail?” Tulip said, brow raised.

“No, I mean Dad’s place is across town. “ Lake frowned. “Why did he pick you up?”

“I didn’t.” Dad spoke. “She walked down by herself and brought your coat with her.”

“What? Seriously?”

“Well yeah.” Tulip snorted, giving Lake an amused look. “I’m not gonna let my younger sibling rot in jail.”

Lake spluttered, sitting up straighter. “Younger- it's only by fourteen minutes!”

“Fourteen minutes that really count.” Tulip said smugly.

This time Lake smacked her shoulder. “Shut up!”

“Hey, come on you two!” Their dad said, though he didn’t seem stern. “This car is so old any kind of horseplay could tear it apart!”

“You’d have to tie us to the front to pull it like horses then.” Lake joked.

“I’m pretty sure there are child labour laws about that very thing.” Their dad laughed.

They pulled into the driveway back home and instantly Tulip realized they were going to have another problem tonight. “Ohhhh…” Tulip groaned. “Oh no….”

“What?” Lake asked, leaning over.

There was a van in the driveway in front of them.

“Mom’s home.”

“Why would she be home?” Lake asked. “She has work till midnight.”

“I texted her. Guess she came home early.” Tulip sighed. “She’s gonna be pissed.”

“At me.” Lake said.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Dad said, getting out of his car. “We should both talk to you about this Lake. Make sure we’re on the same page.”

‘For once.’ Tulip groused mentally.

They clambered out of the car and made their way to the house, a few steps from the door it opened, mom standing sternly before it.

“What the hell happened?!” She asked, tapping her foot, looking both the kids over. “You got arrested?!”

“It wasn't my fault!” Lake groaned for the third time, edging inside around their mother.

“It wasn’t?” She asked, sounding a bit unconvinced.

“I think Lake’s telling the truth Megan.” Dad said, standing outside on the porch.

“Andy, we don’t have all the facts yet.” She groused, pinching her nose.

“Ugh, yes I do.” Dad retorted, getting a bit miffed. He held out the police report to her and Mom took it to look over. “Don’t bite my head off.”

“I am not biting your head off.”

“I’m just saying, Lake’s story makes sense, hear them out.”

“I will, I just got home, alright?!”

“Ok then!”

Tulip slipped into the house and began to take off her boots, watching as Lake tossed their coat haphazardly into the closet. Tulip shook her head at that.

“Why are you even home?” Dad asked behind them.

“I got a text saying one of my daughters is in jail!”

“Megan, we both need to remember about Lake-”

“Andy I am trying! I’m just-”

“I know, me too, I did it earlier, but we gotta try right?!”

“I do try.”

“I don’t doubt that!”

“It sounded like you did.”

“Well it sounded to me like you doubted Lake was telling us the truth.” Dad rebutted angrily.

“I just got home!”

“I literally just got out of the shower after work when Tulip called me!” Dad frowned. “I had to dry off and drive across town. I still gave her- THEM! Them.- a chance to explain.”

“I will, but I wasn’t there at the station! I’m playing catch up!” Mom grunted.

“Seems to me like you're always playing catch up with the hours you work.”

“Hey! I have a very difficult job Andy, I work at the hospital, if you didn’t recall-”

“Oh so my job is not important then?”

“I didn’t say that!”

Tulip finished taking off her winter gear as the argument continued. It was nothing new, but it was so loud and grating. One thing would set the other off and it was an endless cycle of jabs and putting words into the other’s mouth. Tulip couldn’t understand it herself. They used to be so happy together. Why did it turn out like this?

Tulip glanced up as her parents continued to fight. God did she HATE the sound of arguing. Looking over she could see Lake leaning against the wall nearby, watching the two squabble with a board, slightly disgruntled look on their face.She didn’t know how Lake could take this.

“All I’m saying is it didn’t happen on MY watch.”

“OH, so THIS is my fault!”

Tulip scowled, feeling her eyes mist a little. She hated this shit. She hated it so much.

As quietly as she could Tulip scurried upstairs to her room. As bad as the house was quiet, it was even worse with the sound of mom and dad fighting. As she shuffled up the stairs, hunched over slightly, she could feel Lake’s eyes piercing the back of her head as she went. Thankfully Lake said nothing as she ducked into her room.

The noise was muffled here, but it didn’t help much. They were still fighting. Tulip crawled onto her bed and pulled the pillow over her head. She heard something jingle before reaching her hand out blindly. After a few attempts she found Mr Khaki Bottoms and pulled him up for a hug.

“HEY!”

Tulip flinched when she heard Lake yell downstairs. The fighting thankfully stopped though.

“Now that you guys have managed to chase Tulip upstairs, AGAIN, do you think we can just sit down at the table and talk like human beings?!”

There was a muffled noise of agreement by both parents before making their way to the kitchen.

It was quieter now, but Tulip could still make out the soft sounds of other living things in the house. The creak of a floor board. The squeal of a chair. Hushed murmuring. The house felt much more alive now…

Too bad it never stayed that way.

Mom was always working. Lake was leaving the house for long hours. She only saw dad a few days a month.

The house was so quiet without them.

Tulip hugged Mr Khaki Bottoms tighter.

After a while Tulip heard the front door close as dad left. Then someone came clomping up the stairs, knocking on her door.

“Can I come into the Nerd Bunker?”

Tulip grunted positively in return before Lake let themselves in. Tulip listened to their heavy footsteps march across the room before roughly nudging her bed.

“Hey, you done hiding?”

“...’ot hiding.” Tulip mumbled.

“Oh yeah, you're just hanging out in your room, getting buddy buddy with Mr Khaki Bottoms cause you're so cool.” Lake snorted.

Tulip sighed, but let Mr Khaki Bottoms go. She pushed the pillow off her and back under her head before asking. “What did they say?”

Lake grunted. “If you stuck around long enough you’d already know.” However they then took a seat next to Tulip on the bed. “Guess I could tell you though… They agreed that I’m likely telling the truth and let me off with a warning. I gotta get a job to pay dad back and they told me to stay away from those kids, and that's it.”

“So you gotta get a job?”

“Yup.”

“And you're gonna stay away from those guys?”

“Nope.”

“Lake!” Tulip groaned.

“They’re NOT that bad Tulip. They can be fun.” Lake snorted. “I’m not worried about hanging out around them.”

“What about the job part?”

“Yeah that part I’m gonna struggle with.” Lake grumbled. “Might be hard to get a job for me.”

Tulip rolled over onto her back to look Lake in the eye. “You’ll find one.” At Lake’s hard and uncertain stare Tulip bit her lip. They did live in a very small town in middle america. There were bound to be some issues around Lake’s orientation, but Lake had accepted that before coming out.

The school was being difficult for one. They refused to print Lake a new Student ID with the proper gender orientation or name. Though that was more because they only gave out one card, per student, at the start of every year. However it wasn’t guaranteed for next year either. Cards were based on birth certificates. So Lake would need to get that changed to get the proper ID, possibly, if the school decided to be a hardass about it.

It wasn’t just the school either. Some of the other kids at school were jerks, some of the teachers too. Then the cops tonight… Maybe Lake would have a hard time finding a job, which was completely unfair. Lake worked hard and got good grades, they were a great candidate for an afterschool job. Gender shouldn’t have anything to do with shit like this.

“Well if you can’t find one, then I’ll pay you my allowance to do my chores.” Tulip offered.

“Oh thanks.” Lake chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. “A whole nother twenty bucks a month. I’ll be set for life.”

“Hey, hey, hey, who said all twenty.” Tulip asked, brow raised. “I’m farming this out to you. Fifteen bucks.”

Tulip laughed when Lake smacked her shoulder again. The laugh turned to a wheeze when Lake flopped back on top of her, crushing her into the mattress. “Lake! You weigh a ton!”

“I weigh the same as you Nerd-a-rino!” Lake scoffed pleasantly. “I’m just bigger boned.”

“And bigger butt.” Tulip quipped before squeaking as Lake began to press down on her, purposely now. “Ok! Ok! I give! I take it back!”

“HA!” But Lake sat back up to give Tulip some air. After a moment of quiet Lake shifted to lean back on their hands. “It's not gonna get better, you know?”

“Course it will, all sorts of people like you Lake.” Tulip frowned.

Lake rolled their eyes. “Not that, but thanks for the confidence.” They turned to look at Tulip. “I meant just running off whenever Mom and Dad fight.”

Oh. Tulip glanced at her wall.

“You're just delaying the inevitable Tulip. Mom and dad are separated and they fight, but if you break their freakin’ gaslighting cycle then they turn back into normal people. You can talk to them again.” Lake shrugged. “Running back upstairs and pretending they're not fighting won’t get them back together.”

“They could work things out…”

“Tulip, it's better like this.” Lake insisted, scooting a bit to lay next to their sister.

“It doesn't feel like it.” Tulip pouted, rolling to face the wall fully.

“Of course not!” Lake sighed, throwing their hands up. “Not right now! It's been less than a year. We’re all still getting used to this. It’ll take time to feel normal with it, but even with the stress of the divorce I’m pretty sure mom and dad look a lot better than they used to.”

That was true. Mom was way more relaxed around the house, not tense like before. Like she was waiting for a fight at any time. Then dad had gotten a bit more weight back on and his hair seemed thicker.

The divorce had also seemed to have a good effect on Lake. They had finally come out to mom and dad, after a few months of wallowing in indecision. They seemed so much more confident now that they could just be themselves.

Am I the only one taking this badly…?

“Hey.” Lake thumped her on the back. “It’ll get better, just stop running from it.”

Tulip pressed half her face into her pillow quietly. Was she just being difficult? It felt like everything was getting harder for her, but maybe it was the opposite before? Everything was harder for Mom and Dad and Lake before the divorice. Should she really wish for things to go back to before, if everyone around her was miserable? Would dad get stressed again? Would mom live like a caged animal? Would Lake repress?

She didn’t want that either.

“I’ll try.” Tulip promised in earnest, even though her chest hurt.

Lake grabbed her elbow softly, slowly sliding their hand down her arm and lifting it up until they could grasp her hand. They squeezed Tulip’s hand lightly. “S’all you can do.”

Tulip rolled onto her back once more, staring up at the ceiling vacantly. All she could see was the popcorn matted roof and her hand held in Lake’s. The only light from the computer and the moon outside.

“Well if you're finished moping I’m going to head back to my room. I gotta make a resume and try and get a few out before school tomorrow.” Lake said, putting their hands down. “You good?”

“I’m good.” Tulip spoke, shifting to look at Lake. “You good?”

“I’m good.” Lake smirked. They sat up and headed towards the door. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Tulip already knew Lake would likely be up a few hours before she got up. The freakin early bird. So she’d see them after Lake had pounded the pavement for a bit. “Good luck.” She called out.

Lake paused in the doorway, the light of the hallway falling into the room from around them. They snorted with a smile back towards Tulip. “I don’t need luck! I make my own.”

Then the door shut behind them, leaving Tulip alone in the dark. She sighed, but reached out for Mr Khaki Bottoms, hugging him again. In the distance she could hear the forlorn howl of a train as it traveled down the tracks near the grain mills.

Another day ends in Infinity, Minnesota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, first of all thanks so much for reading guys!
> 
> This story has no beta because I just want it to be for fun. That being said I do need your help! I have never, ever written a non-binary character before. I've had trouble in places where I will use a she/her for Lake by accident because of the show. This is all new to me so if you could just call me out when they're misgendered, I'd appreciate it! That being said, sometimes, like with Mace and the parents, this is on purpose, but usually a character will call them out or react at the same time. Also, if any non-binary readers would like to add in any advice, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> This is all I've written so far, but if you'd like more I'd be happy to give it a shot when I get time. I'd love to do viewpoints for other characters in town or explore other story points, so just let me know!
> 
> Thanks again guys!


	2. Everything Adds Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lake reminisces and starts a rather normal day before job hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I've just got this for now. I could write more stories for the town of Infinity if people like it enough! I had fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> (No betas, we die like men)

_ Mom and dad were fighting again. _

_ Their parents had been doing that for as long as they could remember, fighting about everything and anything. In fact they were pretty sure that mom and dad would have fought about having nothing to argue about if they could.  _

_ They stared down through the second story banister to the floor below. It was dark and the only lights that were on were in the kitchen. They could see mom and dad’s elongated shadows pace, pointing fingers and waving their hands wildly. The words just mushed together now. So far as they could tell it had something to do with their trip today. _

_ They’d likely yell at them to stop if they weren’t supposed to be in bed. _

_ A soft whimper caught their attention though and they turned to the door directly behind them. Without hesitance they knocked lightly on the surface before whispering. “Can I come in?” _

_ A watery “Ok.” was the response. _

_ The door creaked open and they slipped in, closing it behind them. They came through the dark room, kicking aside some toys here and there before they got to the bed. They pulled themselves up over the side of the mattress and crawled closer to the shaking bundle of blankets. They pull a few layers of linens and pillows off before unearthing Tulip at the bottom, crying and holding her bunny. _

_ “What's wrong?” They asked. Tulip got upset when mom and dad fought, but she never usually cried. _

_ Tulip wiped her face roughly before speaking. “They’re fighting about me…” _

_ They glanced at the door again, hearing the muffled argument still going on. “They are?” They said before shrugging. “Well who cares? They’d fight about anything.” _

_ “But they haven’t stopped.” Tulip whimpered softly. “No since the show.” _

_ They knew. The entire car ride home had the two passively fighting in the front seat. “Well why are they fighting about you? I was in the bathroom.” _

_ “I wanted to move closer because I couldn’t see.” Tulip frowned. “They started to fight about making me appointments and things.” _

_ ‘Big surprise, Tulip couldn’t see.’ They mused. Tulip had been having issues since last year. She said things were blurry far away. The teacher had to put Tulip in the front row so she could see.  _

_ ‘And of course we have to be EVERYWHERE together.’ They thought grumpily. ‘I really hate the front row, why do adults always put us together, just cause we’re twins?’ _

_ “What if they keep fighting because of me?” Tulip asked sadly. “What if they break up, like people on tv do?” _

_ Well they hadn’t considered that. _

_ “I dunno.” They said. “Guess we’d have to see what happens.” At Tulip’s miserable expression they sighed. “They’re not gonna fight about you forever Tulip. They’ll find something else to get mad over.” _

_ “Thats what worries me.” Tulip admitted. _

_ They bit their lip. _

_ “It's like they didn’t have fun at all today.” Tulip said softly.  _

_ “Dolphin World is… ok.” They said, grimacing a bit and praying Tulip wouldn’t be able to see in the dark. The show had been kinda depressing and Tulip likely couldn’t tell with the lack of vision. _

_ “Did you not have fun?” Tulip asked, looking up at them. _

_ “It wasn’t bad.” They said quickly. It really wasn’t. Dolphin Land had other things besides the show. “I liked the touch tank, and the walk through the aquarium with the jellyfish.” They hummed. “The learning stuff was ok.” _

_ Despite the tears and the muffled yelling Tulip managed a sniffling smile. “You hate learning stuff.” _

_ “Boring stuff.” They corrected her. “This wasn’t boring. It was interesting.” They leaned back a bit, sitting up on the bed as Tulip rolled over, hiccuping. “We learned about the clownfish.” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “They said they turn from boys into girls if there aren’t any.”  _

_ “...Yeah.” _

_ “Did you think that was weird?” _

_ Tulip looked confused, but contemplated the question. “I guess, but its likely normal for clownfish.” _

_ “Do you think they can go in reverse? Make a girl clownfish into a boy clownfish?” They frowned. “Or maybe turn into something else.” _

_ “Like what, a shark?” Tulip asked, brown raised. The conversation distracted her completely. _

_ “No, like, something that's not a boy or a girl.”  _

_ “Something that's not a boy or a girl?” Tulip blinked. “Do you mean like, its both, or its not either?” _

_ They opened their mouth, but paused before closing it softly. “I don’t know…” _

_ Tulip rolled onto her stomach. “Whats wrong?” _

_ “Nothing, its stupid I guess.” _

_ “I don’t think it is.” Tulip said. “You look sad.” _

_ “Well, when the lady started telling us about clownfish, I kinda thought…” They winced. “I kinda thought it would be nice to change like that, if it worked for people like it did for clownfish.” _

_ “Like, change into a boy?” _

_ They made a sour face. “No, I don’t want that. I just liked the changing part.” _

_ “So you don’t want to be a girl?” Tulip cocked her head. “Why not, its pretty fun! Plus if you get kicked in the crotch, nothing happens.” _

_ “That is useful.” They conceded. “But I dunno, whenever I have to do girl stuff I feel… gross.” _

_ “Gross?” _

_ They tried to explain the sensation. “Whenever people look at me, they don’t see me. I’m there, I mean, but they see what  _ _ they _ _ want. Not what  _ _ I _ _ want them to see.” They shrugged. “I feel like when they look at me, they just see two of you…” _

_ “We are twins M.T” Tulip spoke. They looked down at their sister and she had an expression of bafflement on her face. M.T sighed.  _

_ “Never mind, you don’t get it.” They turned away. “I’m just crazy I guess.” _

_ Tulip shifted behind them. “No, you still look really sad. Try again. I wanna understand.” _

_ They looked back slightly, over their shoulder. “I dunno how to explain it.” _

_ “Try one more time? Please?” _

_ “MMmm.” The twisted back around to face Tulip. “Whenever I’m in, like, a dress or something, I don’t like it. People look at me and say ‘what a cute little girl’ and I hate it.” They sighed. “Mom always dresses us the same, cause we’re stupid twins, so I have to wear girls stuff with you. It feels like I’m a barbie and mom just sticks on whatever she wants.” _

_ Tulip stared up at them, clearly thinking. _

_ “You remember when we went on the class trip and it was raining?” Tulip asked. “We had to wear raincoats the school brought. You, me and Mikayla ran off and one of the student teachers yell at us.” She frowned. “They said ‘You boys get back here!’ and we got mad.” _

_ M.T could recall, but it was blurry. “You remember things better than I do.” _

_ “Well thats what happened and we got mad. Cause we weren’t boys.” Tulip cocked her head to the side. “It felt wrong, here.” Tulip waved a hand around her chest. “Maybe that's what you feel, even though you're actually a girl.” She frowned. “Its just, why does it feel wrong to you? You ARE a girl.” _

_ M.T flopped down onto the bed. “I don’t know!” _

_ Tulip made a popping noise with their mouth before scooting over to lay next to them. “I think that's ok for now? I mean, I dunno what I want to be when I grow up! Maybe that feeling is something you're supposed to figure out later?” _

_ “Well it feels bad.” M.T huffed. “I wanna know what's going on now.” _

_ “Maybe it’ll go away if you dress less like a girl?” Tulip offered. “When mom takes us back to school shopping, I won’t pick out any dresses. I promise.” _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “And nothing pink?” _

_ “I guess.” Tulip shrugged. “If you want. We can try blues and greens and stuff. You should pick out more clothes instead of standing around like you always do at stores.” _

_ ‘Mom doesn't like anything I pick out.’ They thought, but decided to not bring that up. “Ok.” M.T said instead, looking up at the ceiling. _

_ It was a start anyway. _

* * *

BEEP! BEEEP! BEEP!

“Mrhhhmm!” Lake grumbled, hand emerging from under a pile of blankets sleepily. They pounded their fist around on the side table before finding the alarm clock and hitting snooze. Wearily they poked their head out of their cocoon, wincing at the sunlight blinking in through the window.

Another day begins in Infinity.

Lake clawed out of bed, rubbing the sand from their eyes. Normally they were up way earlier than this, but last night had taken its toll. They had trouble making a resume. First they had had to look up what the hell it even was, then get all the information together. It was a pain in the ass.

Not as much as getting a job was bound to be, but whatever.

They dressed quickly, getting into some grey jeans and pulling a random, black t-shirt from their drawer. Then they grabbed the printed resumes from the printer tray and put them safely in their backpack. 

They could walk home and hand them out after school.

Staggering down the steps Lake rounded into the kitchen, dropping their backpack on the floor. Tulip was running around opening cupboards, but looked up when they arrived. “Lake? You slept in?!”

“I’ve just sunken to your level.” Lake quipped, looking into the fridge.

“A slippery slope indeed.” Tulip said, stuffing something in her mouth. Lake glanced at her before gagging in refulsion.

“Do you have to eat onions for every meal?!”

“They're good for you.” Tulip said, mouth full as she ate the damn thing like an apple. Lake kept their disgusted expression as they watched her, slowly shaking their head. Tulip’s taste buds had to have a broken warranty by now. Tulip scoffed in return. “I’ll have you know I’ve never gotten a cold since I started to eat these.”

“Yeah, your body is too inhospitable an environment for germs to survive..” Lake snorted in amusement.

“Just get you lunch together.” 

One quick breakfast later they were ready to go. Tulip was digging around the hall closet as Lake came down from the kitchen. As they arrived at the door, their mother came downstairs from her room. 

“All ready for school?” She asked with a yawn.

“Yup.” Lake said, gesturing to their bag vaguely. 

Their mother looked them over. “Oh no you aren’t!”

“Huh?”

“Dress code young la- ah, child.” Her mother amended the mistake quickly. Lake was happy she was trying, but the little slip up still hurt a bit. “Your school won’t let you wear that shirt.”

My shirt? Lake glanced down at it. In their sleepy haze they had just grabbed whatever black shirt they found. Seeing it now, Lake grimace. It was a favorite of theirs, but it was a rather dark, heavy metal shirt. Likely not acceptable.

“Head back upstairs and change.” Their mom ordered and they sighed, scurrying upstairs to do so. “And make sure you're quick! The bus will come soon!”

“Ok!” Lake grunted. Arriving back in their room they went rooting for another shirt. Some they hadn’t worn in years, others were just too dirty. Finally they settled on a black one with red roses on it. 

‘It was fine’ They told themselves as they pulled it on. 

They came back downstairs, seeing mom at the dining table. She was nursing a coffee and glanced over at them, offering a smile and a nod at the change of wardrobe. Lake nodded back and went to grab their backpack-

When something flopped over their head.

They struggled with the framiler feeling fabric before freeing themselves. They could hear Tulip chuckling before they growled softly. “Hey!”

“What?” Tulip asked, brow raised. “Worried I’ll mess up your hair?”

Lake rolled their eyes angrily before putting a hand to their buzz cut. It was, admittedly, hard to mess up such a short haircut. “I’m just getting sick of pulling this thing off my head!”

“Then stop forgetting your coat!” Tulip joked back. She then put on a serious, somewhat theatrical expression. “After all, Winter Is Coming.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lake scoffed, pushing her.

“You're gonna be late!” Their mother shouted, sipping her drink.

“Alright, alright!” Lake pulled on their coat and followed Tulip to the door. “By mom!”

“Bye mom!” Tulip echoed as they headed out.

“Have a good day kids!”

As they shut the door and head down the driveway, they can both see Mikayla waiting for them. She seems to straighten up as they approach. “Hey guys! Your a little behind, as usual.”

“Thats on time for us.” Tulip chuckled.

Mikayla smiled before glancing at Lake. “Hey, are you sure you're ok? I mean you texted that you were but…”

“Its fine Mikayla.” Lake shrugged. “Lets get going though huh? We’re gonna be late!” 

They began to head down the trail to the bus stop, breath visible in the cool morning air. The birds were long gone this time of year and their boots crunched on snow. Tulip seemed to glance at them quietly.

“So, what happened when the police showed up?” She asked.

“I got arrested, Tulip.” Lake rolled their eyes. “You know that!”

“No, I mean, what happened over all…”

“Well, they pulled up and the kids who were actually drinking just bailed.” Mikayla said. “Lake didn’t though.”

“I didn’t even think about what I was holding because I didn’t do anything wrong.” Lake scoffed.

“Yeah, when they started yelling at Lake I told them. I said we just got there and they were just holding it for someone, but you know how believable that sounds.” Mikayla shrugged. “Then they knocked the drink out of their hand and literally dragged them into the car.” She sighed. “I couldn’t even go with them and I forgot my phone. So I just ran home and tried to get you or Lake.”

“Wasn’t even an hour.” Lake said. “Nothing to worry about.”

Though if they ever saw that Officer Mace again, it would be too damn soon.

They arrived at the bus stop just as the yellow vehicle rounded the bend down the street. It came to a stop before them and creaked open the door, all three climbing aboard. “Morning kids!” The driver said as they came up the steps. 

“Hey Tarrence.” Tulip said, smiling at him. 

“Man, you're never late are you?” Mikayla asked.

“Not in almost fifteen years.” Terrance chuckled. 

“You’ve been doing this job since I was in kindergarten!” Lake chuckled. “Remember when we met the first day?”

“Oh yeah…” He rubbed his shin. “I remember you alright. Really glad you got out of that kicking phase.”

“Kick!” Lake joked, raising their leg.

“Please don’t kick me.” 

Lake chuckled but put their foot down, Tarrance offering them a nod and a small smile before they found their seat. As the bus rolled out Tulip and Mikayla leaned over the back of Lake’s seat to talk to them.

“What are you gonna say to Simon and the guys?” Mikayla asked, cocking her head.

“Dunno. Depends what they say first I guess.” Lake sighed. “They kinda bailed on me but honestly I might do that if I don’t know the other person well.”

They might apologize. They might brush it off. Lake would deal with it when it came up.

If it came up today at all…

* * *

The bus arrived at the Owen Dennis Secondary school with more than enough time to spare before class. A herd of kids climbed off their respected buses and more still were walking in or being dropped off by car. This was pretty much the only Secondary school in the whole county, so it got pretty packed. 

They weaved through some rather crowded hallways, stopping at their lockers to put stuff away. Lake pulled out their books and followed Tulip down the hall to their first class. “I can’t wait to have more choices in my classes.” Lake groaned. “I am never taking gym again.”

“Least it at the end of the day.” Tulip smiled. “Besides, you like math and science right?”

“Its ok.” Lake said, smirking as their sister held the door open for them. “A’thank you mam.”

Tulip kneed them lightly in response.

They took their seats near the window, Tulip just in front of Lake. They were right near the teacher’s desk, but it was assigned by name, what were you gonna do? At least they had managed to switch Tulip and Lake’s desks so she could see better. (And so Lake was farther from the front.)

The bell rang and the last straggler was in before the teacher slammed the door closed loudly. “Alright. Shut your mouths and pay attention!” She shouted. “Do try to breath out of your noses instead of your mouths too. I’ve had quite enough noise and it's only a minute into class!” She wrote on the board as she spoke. “I’m sure you’ve all forgotten your homework so I’ll give you a moment in class to do it today. We’ll be going over our fraction equations-” She paused to listen to the kids groan unhappily. She smirked in response. “Ah there it is, misery, so much better than coffee. Wake up! Wake up!”

As she wrote equations out on the board Lake sighed, holding their head up with their hand. Another class with the school’s strictest teacher. Ms Hughes. How this woman kept her job with the way she talked to students was a mystery. Maybe it was because she got results? Lake could safely say their grade in math had never been better. Mostly because Ms Hughes tended to drill the lessons into their heads until she struck educational oil.

Damn she was determined.

“Alright, we’ll be reviewing these by having you come up to the board, in groups of five, until I start getting more positive outcomes than negative! The rest of you may take out your homework and exchange with the person beside you. As usual.” She huffed. “Maybe it’ll start to sink in?”

Lake heard a grunt next to them and they turned slightly to glare at their ‘partner’. Bryce ‘The Tool.’ Johnson was a hulking dumbass, with greased back blond hair and an almost drawn on mustache. He was on a few of the sports teams and tended to be an all around jerk. They supposed he wasn’t happy with Ms Huges’s decision. Lake rolled their eyes, well he got what he got. They weren't too jazzed themselves. However as they reached into their bag, Bryce spoke.

“Course I get the he-she.”

Oh. Well fuck this guy.

Lake glared up at him and they were pretty sure they heard Tulip turn in their seat as well. Bryce saw Lake’s reaction but didn’t seem to care. He just chuckled with his friend. Before either of the Olsens could move though-

“MR JONHSON.” All eyes returned to the front where Ms Huges stood, arms crossed. “Are you talking in my class?”

“Ah-” Bryce blinked. “I was just-”

“I see.” She tapped her foot. “Well since you seem to know SO much about my lesson already, that you feel you can _ talk _ through it, why not come up to the board and teach us a thing or two?” She gestured to the five questions she had lined up. “All of them.”

“All of them?!” Bryce paled.

“Did I stutter Mr Johnson?! Spit spot, get up here.”

Bryce shuffled to the front angrily and took the chalk, glaring at the first question in confusion. Lake smirked at the sight and relaxed a bit in their seat.

Time to enjoy the show.

Bryce couldn’t do math to save his life, he seemed to fail question after question, with Ms Hughes correcting him and putting up more until he finally, finally got one right. “One out of eleven. Let us hope it is a sign of things to come and not a stroke of luck, eh Mr Jonhson?” Ms Hughes said, watching the embarrassed boy thump back to his seat. “And I suggest not talking in class again, you may actually LEARN something.”

Bryce frowned but didn’t voice his complaints. It seemed he did learn something.

“Now then.” Ms Huges erased the board and made more math equations. “Lets have some more people up here. Mr Smith. Miss Felbinger. Mr Fite. Miss Olsen and Mx Olsen.”

Lake stood and approached the board with Tulip and a few other students. They looked at their question and tried their best to answer it. No surprise that Tulip finished first and Ms Huges let her return to her seat, her answer correct. Then Jimmy Smith finished up, he had to correct his and he could sit down. Thankfully Lake was done next and Ms Huges came to look.

“Hmmm, you’ve failed to Use the Distributive Property properly.” She said, correcting Lake’s answer. “Like this.”

“Oh.”

“Try again.” Ms Huges said, making a new equation for them. Lake looked it over before trying again, Ms Huges watching closely. Once they finished Ms Huges nodded. “Correct.”

Lake heaved a sigh of relief. 

“Thankyou Mx Olsen, you may sit down.” 

Lake hurried to sit down. Standing at the front of the class doing math problems wasn’t really the ideal teenage dream. They sat down and tried to ignore Bryce glaring at the side of their head for the rest of class.

Time ticked by slowly as it usually did in math, however the bell soon rang and the kids rose to leave. Bryce stormed out, front of the line, before Ms Huges could even speak. “Oh bloody hell.” She muttered as the kids practically flung themselves out into the hallway. “Do pages 66-99 in your textbooks, due at the end of the week!” She shouted after them. She then sat down at her desk, rubbing her forehead.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Tulip said as they got up from their desk. “I got computer class next!”

“Nerd!” Lake chuckled as their sister ran out the door. They collected their things and started for their next class, but paused at Ms Huges desk. “Ugh hey.”

“Yes, what?” Ms Huges said, not looking up.

“Thanks for helping with Bryce.” Lake said awkwardly. Then they muttered. “He was kinda being a jerk, but what else is new…”

“Mx Olsen, I did that because he was talking in my class. You're no more special than any other child.” Ms Hughes huffed.

“If you say so, but you’ve always been good about remembering my pronouns and stuff. So thanks.” Lake said.

“Ah yes, your orientation. Afraid I don’t give a rats ass about it. Whatever you have going on with that is none of my business. Just much less skin off my nose to call you whatever you want than fight it, no sense in that anyway.” She started to mark some papers. “Is there anything math related I can help you with or are you leaving?”

“Leaving.” Lake said, rolling their eyes and heading for the door. “See you tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Was all Ms Huges said in return.

As cold as Ms Huges had sounded Lake was actually sort of comforted by her words. Too many people seemed to care TOO much about their orientation in the worst way. If anything Ms Hughes’s practicality was a breath of fresh air. Unlike some teachers who refused to address Lake correctly or others who bent over backwards to try and show off how ‘supportive’ they were, Mr Huges hadn’t changed a thing about how she taught Lake, outside of using the proper name and pronouns. It was like she said, Lake no more special than any other child in her class.

She treated Lake with the same distatin as she did with every other student. 

So Lake sorta had her as a favorite teacher. Even if she was a grumpy old biddy.

Lake glanced at the clock and grunted, realizing they may be late if they didn’t hurry. They hurred down the hallway, shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor.

Noon approaches in Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no beta because I just want it to be for fun. That being said I do need your help! I have never, ever written a non-binary character before. I've had trouble in places where I will use a she/her for Lake by accident because of the show. This is all new to me so if you could just call me out when they're misgendered, I'd appreciate it! That being said, sometimes, like with Mace and the parents, this is on purpose, but usually a character will call them out or react at the same time. Also, if any non-binary readers would like to add in any advice, I'd love to hear it!


	3. What Is Owed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's business as usual in Infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No betas, we die like men)

The good thing about being your own boss was getting to sleep in whenever you want.

It was almost eleven in the morning and sunlight drifted into the room from behind the shades. A hand stretched out from under a plush comforter, reaching for a phone on the side table and pulling it back in. The blankets ruffled before there was a yawn, a stretch and they lifted up to reveal a woman with short white hair. She hummed and stretched again, checked her manicured nails and then swung around to hop out of bed. The moment her feet touched the hardwood she almost hissed.

Ah winter. Such a cold hearted mistress. 

She shuffled to the window to look out her blinds. Infinity's downtown main streets were lively for the moment. It was a small town but Christmas was just a little over a month away. Some people seemed to want a head start. She scowled a little at the sight of the snow that clung to her window sill.

The only time she wanted to see snow was when she was holed up in a nice, fancy Chalet. Fireside with a cup of tea, a good book and maybe a slice of cake.

She shook her head. “Ah, ah, ah.” She tisked to herself, amused. “We’re trying to keep our figure, if you didn’t recall.”

Her stomach growled in retaliation. 

She dressed in some warm, fancy clothes as quick as she could before heading out to the kitchen. It was small one, but she really didn’t need much more room than this. She sorted through her cupboards, thinking over her tea selection before taking some Ginger Cinnamon blend.

Might as well get into the holiday spirit. It was after Remembrance day now. Maybe she should decorate the shop a little? Where did she put those Christmas bits and bobs last year?

Well they’d turn up.

She made some toast and honey, polishing it off before taking her tea downstairs. A door there led to the shop below and she opened it up. There were a few customers already, looking over the goods in glass cases or up on shelves. She walked behind the counter, finding her one employee standing at attention, waiting to help shoppers.

“Good morning Randall.” She said, taking a nice drink from her mug.

Randall was a polite and helpful man, if a bit thin. His family had been in town for ages and he had all sorts of cousins running around. They all sort of looked similar, but she liked to think she could tell them apart. They worked all over town, in all sorts of jobs, but a good number of them we’re under her employ.

If only the name Randall wasn’t so popular in their family.

“Good morning Miss Samantha!” Randall said cheerily. “We’ve sold some jewelry this morning and an antique music box! No trade ins or pawns today though.”

“Wonderful!” She raised her mug at that. As much as she trusted Randall’s skills at selling and cleaning, he wasn’t very good at haggling a price for incoming objects. May seem like a bit of a disadvantage working at a pawn shop, but what was she going to do? He was a good worker.

“Oh, also my cousin Randall sent this along with me!” He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. “His monthly payment.”

“Parfait.” She almost purred, taking the envelope and glancing inside at the money. As profitable as her pawnshop was Samantha was known to hold a few side businesses as well. She lent out money that she expected others to pay back over time (With a small interest rate of course.) but she also purchased a share in other stores and businesses in town.

If it wasn’t for the Monroe family she could very well be the richest woman here.

Well, enough thoughts of that. 

“How is your cousin?” Samantha asked. “He borrowed the money for his wedding last year right”

“Wonderful! In fact they just had a baby last month!” He smiled brightly. “Oh, little Randall Jr is so cute!”

Mon dieu...

“Well, congratulate them for me, won’t you?” She said, heading for her office. “I’m going to go file this. Keep up the good work.”

“Course boss!”

She closed the office door and sat down in her chair. She plucked Randall’s file from her file cabinet (After triple checking she had the RIGHT Randall) and counted the money before marking off his payment. He only had a few more to go. She made a small note about his baby before closing it back up. 

The best way to remember things was to write it down after all.

She put the file back in the paid section, then checked the few files left owing this month. She didn’t get many lenders. The bank would usually do most of that for the townsfolk. However some couldn’t go to the bank or were rejected, so Samantha was there to pick up the scraps. Course a few had customer loyalty to her lending, like the entirety of Randall’s family. 

Lets see.. Mr Fite still needs to pay his two hundred this month. Ameila had paid half of hers but the rest should come soon. Then Mr Walkins is late for this month AND last month, that won’t do, then-

She frowned as she pulled out the last file. It was months overdue, and while she usually sent the Randall family to hound the late lenders about it (They did so firmly but politely) she didn’t really think she could bear to do it this time. She didn’t even think they had the money to pay her back. Maybe they didn’t intend to pay her back in the first place… 

Ah, even she had learnt long ago that money couldn’t buy the most important things in life.

With a sigh she tossed the file on her desk. She’d make a decision later. For now she had other things to do.

“Randell,” She said as she came out of her office. “Would you call your cousins and ask them to speak with Mr Walkins for me? Afraid he’s a bit behind on payment.”

“No problem at all Miss Samantha!” Randell said, pulling out his phone. “I’ll text a few now!”

“Wonderful- oh and do you know where the Christmas decorations are?” Samantha asked, looking around the store.

“I think they’re under the stairs! In that little closet!”

“Ah, of course.” She went over and pulled the closest door open, shifting around a few boxes before she found what she needed. She didn’t have many, but there was enough to make the shop feel rather festive. As she worked on setting up the store, Randel continued to man the cash and deal with customers. Before she knew it a few hours had passed before she finally finished.

“What do you think?” She asked Randel when she was done, gesturing to the fake snow, blinking lights and tiny snowman dotted around.

“Positively delightful Miss Samantha!” Randel said excitedly. “Like a real winter wonderland!”

“Good.” Samantha smiled proudly, hands on her hips. That's what she had been going for. She checked the clock once more, deciding it was time for another cup of tea. “Would you like anything to drink Randel?” She asked, opening the back door.

“Oh no thank you Miss Samantha!” Randel waved her off. “Liquids seem to go right through me!”

With a chuckle she headed upstairs and started up her kettle. She sorted through her tea again, this time picking a nice Chamomile. As the water boiled, she heard a scratching at the window nearby. Looking up, Samantha sighed at the sight of a small, white cat. It gave a sharp meow, muffled by the glass. Samantha opened it up so the poor thing could slip inside off the fire escape, tracking in a little snow as it went. 

She knew she was only encouraging the cat to keep coming back if she kept feeding it and giving it shelter. However she found she couldn’t resist helping the strays in town. Thankfully this one was grateful, rubbing around her legs before it went straight to the couch by the electric fireplace, curling up contently. 

Samantha shut her window and got her tea together, leaving the stray to sleep in the warm apartment. However as she opened the door to her shop, she found Randel standing right on the other side. She jumped a bit in surprise, spilling some tea on the rug. “Oh!”

“Uh oh! Sorry there Miss Samantha! I was just on my way to get you, is all!” Randel said cheerily. “We got a customer who needs to speak to the owner!”

“Do we?” She asked, patting her chest softly, trying to calm her heart.

“Yes indeedy!” Randel pointed behind him and Samantha followed his gesture. There was a kid waiting by the cashregister, hair almost stubble short and dyed gray. Samanatha hummed thoughtfully until Randel spoke again, catching her attention again. “I’ll clean this up if you like, so you can take care of business!”

“Yes, thank you.” She said, headed to greet her newest customer. The kid perked up when Samantha rounded the counter. “Hello there, welcome to Lucky Cat Pawn Shop. I am Samantha, owner and operator. I understand you wanted to speak to me?”

“Ugh yes, I just wanted to put this in.” They said, handing over a piece of paper. 

Curious Samnatha looked it over, humming softly. A resume. 

“Lake is it?” She asked, reading the name. The kid nodded before Samantha spoke again. “ Well Lake, it's very nice to meet you, but I’m afraid you have to be over the age of eighteen to work at a pawn shop.”

“Oh, well I guess I should have figured that.” Lake sighed. “I’m really just handing them out everywhere, just in case. I figured most people would read the first few lines before throwing it out.”

“Oh?” Samantha asked, rereading the Resume.

Lake Olsen, Infinity, Minnesota, a phone number and address, blah, blah, blah.

Ah. 

In bold letters was written  **Pronouns- They/Them.**

“Well it all seems to be in order to me.” Samantha said, sending the kid a knowing wink. “I know of a few people who’d screw themselves out a good employee for this, but if it's a job you're looking for, I may know just the place.” She pointed out the window. “Head back towards the Apex Outlet Mall. There's a restaurant around there called ‘Nancy’s. I own a share of it and know the majority owner quite well. Nancy’s dishwasher just took a leave of absence to go backpacking around Asia for a year, and she needs to fill the position au plus vite. Possibly permanently, possibly not. I don’t know if that makes or breaks it for you.”

Lake seemed very interested, judging by their expression. They glanced out the window, but their face hardened again after a moment. “And you think she’ll hire me?”

“Nancy’s been known to have some rainbow tinted memorabilia if you catch my drift. Shouldn’t have any issues.” Samantha said firmly. “If there is any though, just let me know. I’ll see if I can ‘clear’ them up.”

Lake blinked and glanced at their resume. They seemed to relax, a weight lifting off their shoulders. “Thanks, I’ll try that.”

“Merveilleuse!” Samantha smiled. “Best of luck then!” She waved to them as they left out the door.

She always found she couldn’t resist helping the strays in town.

Lake seemed focused on their destination, but was momentarily distracted by something behind them, just outside the view of the window. They seemed confused, but kept walking.

A few seconds later Samantha realized what they had seen before laughing loudly. Mr Walkins was hurrying along the sidewalk, hands clamped over his head, with a few of Randell’s cousins following close behind him. The man forced the door open to the pawn shop, and Samantha could finally make out all the Randell’s voices, all speaking at once

“-Know it likely just slipped your mind this month-”

“- not too much trouble could you just pop in and-”

“-If you need to change up your payment plan then Miss Samantha would be happy to-”

“ENOUGH!” Poor Mr Walkins shouted, waving his hands wildly. 

The Randell’s did not listen.

He hurried to Samantha at the counter. “Here! Here!” He threw some coins and bills on the counter before her. “Its the pay for this month and last, just call them off! I’m working up a migraine!”

“Hu hu hu!” Samantha snickered slyly, grinning down at the man. “I’m not sure if you’ve learnt your lesson yet! Will you pay on time next month?”

“Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!” The man begged. “Please! They won’t shut up! I’ll do anything!”

Samantha laughed one last time before clapping, causing the Randell’s to all fall quiet. “Thank you gentlemen! I think I can take it from here. Your help is greatly appreciated.”

“Not at all Miss Samantha!”

“Happy to Miss Samantha!”

“Always good to see you!”

They left out the front door, but not before each one, individually, greeted their cousin currently mopping up the tea spill on the floor. There was a confusing trade of ‘Hello Randell!” before an even more confusing exchange of ‘Goodbye Randell!’, then they were gone. Mr Walkins groaned tiredly as Samantha counted her money.

“Good lord they’re a loud bunch!” He moaned.

“All the better to get my money with.” Samantha smirked. “You still betting down at the track in Duluth?”

“Not for a bit. I need to pay you back for my loan from last time!”

Samantha shook her head. “Better you owe me than some cassino loan sharks. I won’t break your hand.” She grinned at him darkly. “I mean so far I haven’t.”

Mr Walkins snorted out his nose. “I think it’d take an awful lot for you to come to that.”

“You never know what anyone is capable of, old friend.” She said drlyly. “I’m going to store this away! See you next month- ON TIME I’m sure.” 

Mr Walkins mumbled as she disappeared into her office. Samantha went to put the money on her desk, but paused when she saw the same vanilla folder waiting for her there.

Samantha sighed, putting the money to one side and picking up the folder.

She doubted sending the Randell’s in for this one would have the desired effect. Or anyone for that matter, most of all herself. Best to just call this a loss. As much as she liked helping strays, some of them didn’t want to be helped at all. Once bitten, twice as shy and all that. You could leave food out for them, but they’d dart the moment you open your door…

Even if you were a familiar face… no. Sometimes especially if you were.

She shook her head and sat down in her chair sadly, reading the file title again.

“Oh Simon.”

Best to just lock this one away.

  
  
  


Night approaches in Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has no beta because I just want it to be for fun. That being said I do need your help! I have never, ever written a non-binary character before. I've had trouble in places where I will use a she/her for Lake by accident because of the show. This is all new to me so if you could just call me out when they're misgendered, I'd appreciate it! That being said, sometimes, like with Mace and the parents, this is on purpose, but usually a character will call them out or react at the same time. Also, if any non-binary readers would like to add in any advice, I'd love to hear it!


	4. Queen Of The Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby

Minimum wage is hell.

Simon glared at the brick wall ahead of him, a well past done cigarette still smoking between his lips. He toyed with it a little, the ash on the end spilling off at the motion. He rolled his shoulders tiredly after a moment, pulling his wrist watch up to look over. He had about five minutes before anyone noticed he was gone.

Not enough time in his opinion. 

Simon sighed tiredly and spit the cigarette to the ground, grinding it out under his heel. He didn’t even know why the store was still open. A sports shop wasn’t much use in November. Everyone had their hockey gear already and spring sports were a far off pipe dream. Maybe somebody would need skis but he highly doubted there were many people who did that in Minnesota. Besides a few early Christmas shoppers Simon hadn’t seen many clients in the store for a few days. 

Simon turned to head back into the mall, but paused when he saw a rat nibbling on something near the dumpster. It only took a well placed kick to toss a rock over, starting the little thing and sending it scurrying. Simon smirked and headed inside.

The back of the sports and camping store was cramp and Simon sidestepped around a few boxes before he came out into the front. He froze when he realized there was a very shrill, annoying sound going off in the store.

Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding!-

Shit, the front desk bell! How long had they been waiting?!

Simon envisioned some stiff, grumpy soccer mom with her little gremlins tearing up the displays before running through the store. Halfway he shouted out. “I’m coming! Sorry, I was in the back and didn’t hear!” He rounded the corner swifty. “Sorry-Oh.”

Simon deflated and slowed to a complete stop. Someone laughed, though they didn’t stop ringing the bell.

“Well I never! I’ve been standing for a full ten seconds ringing this bell in order to buy these cheap mittens! I demand a complete discount!” 

“Grace your a horse’s ass.”

Grace laughed again, throwing her head back. Thankfully she stopped toying with the bell to face him. “Your customer service skills are rusty there champ.”

“I’ll have you know I’m great with customers.” Simon scoffed, coming around the till. “Real customers anyway.”

“Aww, come on, I am actually buying these.” Grace said, pointing at the mittens on the counter. “Gotta support your place of employment!”

“You mean place of imprisonment.” Simon said blandly, but started ringing the mits up.

“Is it really that bad here? I mean the joint is empty! Your boss is almost never in! You run this store all the time.”

“Oh yeah, it's just peachy.” Simon said. “Yesterday someguy tried to get into a debate about golf club brands. AGAIN.”

“Ooh!” Grace frowned. “That sucks.”

“Thats not the worst part…” Simon gave Grace a withering look of misery. “I actually have heard these arguments so many times that I’m beginning to… form an opinion!”

“No!” Grace gasped.

“Yes!”

“You're lying!”

Simon slowly sank down, face first into the counter. “TaylorMade is making an innovative stride with their-” Smion clenched his fists in agony. “-twist face driver head shape technology…”

Grace gaped at him before slamming her hands down on the counter. “That's it! You’ve spent way too much time in this store!”

“I don’t want to become a golfer Grace…” Simon moaned. “The hats will make me look like a tool.”

Grace grabbed Simon and pulled him up off the counter, shaking him a little. “It won’t come to that! You just need a break from the store!”

“How?” Simon asked. “In case you’ve forgotten I don’t have rich parents to fall back on when I have a problem, or rich family to run away to when my rich parents are the problem.”

Grace rolled her eyes and let him go. Simon stumbled back a bit, almost knocking over a rack of shoes behind him. “You told me earlier you have Saturday off right?”

“Yeah. My boss is doing some inventory and orders.” Simon said dusting off his shirt and rolling his shoulders.

“Think you could call in sick Sunday?” Grace asked, smirking deviously. “Cause my folks are out of town all weekend and I want to throw a rager.”

“A rager you say?” Simon asked, instantly invested. “Prey tell, fair maiden of parties, what plans do you have?”

“Beer, weed and a lot of empty guest rooms.”

“Welp.” Simon said, clapping his hands together. “Thats all teenagers need to make some poor life choices, let's do it!”

“Hell yeah!” Grace said, pulling out some cash and paying for her gloves. “Keep the change! You're gonna need it for Advil this weekend.”

Simon chuckled and finished the purchase.

Grace looked around the store with a frown. Not another customer was in sight between the sports equipment and camping supplies. “Damn do you really have to stay here when its empty?”

“You're the only sale I’ve had all day and I was here since noon.” Simon sighed. “I mean, thank god for a double free period at the end of the day, but I almost wish I was in class with times like this.”

“Don’t you dare speak those words.” Grace laughed, shoving him a little. She then leaned over the counter. “Come on! Can’t you just leave for a little?”

“Actually the store closes early on weekdays.” Simon shrugged. “What's half an hour? I’ll mark it off on my timecard. Boss won’t care.”

“Yes!” Grace cheered as Simon began locking up the store. “Lets cruise around the mall, I’ll buy us something to eat while we walk.”

“Whats on the menu today?” Simon asked, locking the till.

“Well I don’t know why but for some reason a Gyro is calling my name.” Grace said, looking hungry.

“Its pronounced ‘Year-o’.” 

“What was that?” Grace asked, putting her hand to her ear. “Did you just say ‘I’m not actually Hungry Grace?’”

“Jyr-o it is!”

* * *

The two spend a few minutes rolling around the mall, stuffing their faces with some very tasty Gyros. They passed the stores with lingering interest. Some places they laughed about, like the Donut Holer, a sort of Krispy Kreme ripoff. Then there were some Grace did seem to like, such the Queen’s Boutique. A fashion store with one of a kind clothes. Of course like many of the malls in North America, this one was in decline. With so many people buying online, a lot of the spaces were closed or closing. A few were holding strong though. Like the comic book store that held game tournaments or the huge superstore that took up one end of the mall, with a grocery section and everything.

Speaking of, they were just wandering by the entrance when someone came running up to them.

“Grace! Simon!” They shouted, jumping up to hug Grace around the middle. The teen almost dropped the last few bites of her food, but managed to steady herself. She chortled, patting the girl on the head. 

“Hey Lucy!” Grace smiled at the girl. “What's up with the eye patch?”

“My mommy took me to the eye doctor. They said I have a Lazy eye.” She explained. “I gotta wear this until my lazy eye gets back in shape.” She frowned. “Does it make me look weird?”

“Heck no!” Grace said quickly. “Your rockin’ the pirate look Lucy!”

Lucy beamed up at her brightly. “Thanks, I was nervous about going back to school tomorrow… Oh! I almost forgot-” Lucy looked around suspiciously and it took Grace a moment before following her lead, glancing both ways for prying eyes.

“Step into my office.” Grace said jokingly, pointing to a space nearby, behind a vending machine. The two girls back into it, Simon leaning against the machine to block them from view, munching on his Gyro bordly. 

After they were covered Lucy reached into her jacket, opening the inner zipper and pulling out a bunch of candy bars. “My offerings to the Apex Queen!” Lucy whispered, dropping all the bars into Grace’s waiting hands.

“Wow! I don’t think anyone else has given me this many before at once! This has to be a new record Lucy.” Grace winked at her. “And with one eye covered too! You're so good at this, you're almost a pro!”

“I learned from the best!” Lucy smiled.

“And that's an Apex secret, don’t forget ok?” Grace said, nodding to her. “Thanks so much Lucy, I’ll really enjoy them.” Grace waved her finger up and down in front Lucy’s face, in a wiggling motion. “Now you better get back to your mom ok?”

“Ok!” Lucy ran off, waving back at them quickly. “Bye Grace, Bye Simon!”

Grace waved back until she was back in the supermarket, then tossed Simon a bar. He ripped it open and took a bite, making a slight face. “Agh, the chocolate started to melt.”

“They were in her winter coat.” Grace shrugged, opening her own.

“I still can’t believe you taught half the kids in this town to shoplift.” Simon smirked.

“They paid me to babysit, I’m not just gonna let the opportunity to share my knowledge with the next generation pass.” Gace said, mouth full.

“You're a saint.”

* * *

“I still don’t know how you don’t get in trouble for that shit.” Simon said, leading Grace out into the parking lot. They arrived at his shitty, tiny car, the backseat stuffed full with all his worldly possessions. “I mean you shoplifted, and now you have your little five finger discount army.”

“It helps when your dad owns the mall.” Grace snorted, opening the passenger door and climbing in. “Ever since that one security guard was fired for actually trying to stop me, no one else has tried.”

“Must be nice.” Simon said, getting in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, but it took all the fun out of it. If you might not get in trouble, where's the sport?” Grace shrugged. “So I decided to coach instead.”

“What's the best thing those little tykes have gotten you?” Simon asked.

“Todd got the best thing. He somehow smuggled an entire toaster oven out of a store, I swear he just walked out and nobody tried to stop him.” Grace said. “Plus now I can have mini pizza in my room whenever I want.”

“They steal from any store you want?” Simon asked.

“Any store but the Queen’s Boutique and your employer.” Grace explained simply. “I want the Queen’s Boutique to stay in business and I don’t want you in trouble with your boss, so here we are!”

“Here we are.” Simon chuckled. He twisted the keys and the car spluttered. He tried a few more times, getting increasingly irritated until it finally came to life. “Phew!”

“You gotta take this thing in for a check up Simon.” Grace frowned. “I’ll pay for it!”

“Yeah and your parents will wonder why you have such a big debt on your card, call the mechanic and find out you're still hanging out with the gutter boy.” Simon grumbled.

“Hey, I yelled at my mom when she called you that!” Grace frowned. “Besides, you think I care what they think? I flushed all my mom’s jewelry down the toilet when I was three. I got into a grudge match with a ballet class when I was ten. At thirteen I started shoplifting. Honestly I don’t know how much they try to think about me these days. For their mental health.”

“I mean, they seem to care.” Simon said, starting to drive out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah well…”

Simon winced and glanced back out at the street, eyes drifting over to a figure walking along the side of the road. “Hey Grace.” Simon said, starting to let the car list over, as if lining up the pedestrian with the hood. “Fifty points right?”

Grace blinked before giving a good natured, scoffing laugh. “Simon! Don’t even joke!” She was still laughing though when she reached over to straighten the wheel back to the road. “Especially with the winter roads!”

“Whatever you say!” Simon smirked. He eyed the walker as they started to catch up, making sure to go out and around them. He quickly realized who it was. “Hey, isn’t that-”

“Lake!” Grace already had the window rolled down and was shouting out to them. She waved wildly when the grey haired teen turned to see them. The expression on their face hardened and Simon scowled a bit. 

What’s their deal?

“Hey!” Grace grinned at her and Simon slowed the car to a stop so they could talk. Lake turned to face them, if a bit grumpy. “Long time no see!”

“Not really.” Lake snarked. “I saw you yesterday when you all booked it when the police rolled up.”

“Good times.” Grace chuckled. “Though judging by how you look like you wanna pluck out my eyes I don’t think you agree.”

“I got arrested because I was holding HIS drink.” Lake said, pointing to Simon quickly.

“Not my fuckin’ fault.” Simon said shortly.

“The police are looking for anything and everything to get their ticket quotas up.” Grace shrugged. “There's only so many times they can look for cow tippers and mailbox bashers. Outside that the towns are pretty low on crime.” Grace pointed to herself. “That's why we gotta keep things interesting! Think of the police as zoo animals and we’re their habitat enrichment.”

“So why were you so quick to leg it?” Lake asked, though the corner of their mouth turned up. 

“Can’t make it too easy for them.” Grace grinned at them and winked. “They gotta work for it.”

“Well just let me know next time.” Lake sighed, seeming to relax at last. “I don’t want to be fined again!”

“Word to the wise, always stay away from police.” Grace said. “So where are you off to this time of day?”

“I just had a job interview at Nancy’s Italian Restaurant, on my way home now-”

“Hey, we could give you a lift!” Grace looked at Simon, who froze. “Right Simon?”

Simon wasn’t a fan of Lake, but at the same time it wasn’t far and Grace usually spotted him a lot of gas money. He sighed and nodded towards the back seat.

Lake looked in the window. “Ugh, will I be able to fit?”

“Yeah, just squish all the crap over.” Grace suggested quickly.

“Hey!” Simon nudged Grace’s arm lightly. “That's not just crap, it's my crap!” He leaned back to look at Lake with a neutral expression. “Just… move it aside I guess.”

Lake seemed uncertain, but opened the door, moving objects out of the way to make a small space for themselves. Then they squeezed in and sat down. Lake yelped suddenly, making Grace and Simon look back. They reached down under their rear to pull out the hard, small object that they had sat on. 

“Oh dude!” Simon quickly took it. “That's where my retainer went!”

“Ugh!” Lake shook their hand a little.

“Ah don’t worry, haven’t used it in months.” He quickly tossed it into the glove compartment. “Though do let me know if you find a cell phone charger back there.”

“Will do.” Lake said with a slight grimace, shutting the door.

The ride was rather quiet. Simon was focused on the road and Grace was flickering through radio music before she finally settled on Post Malone’s Circles. Thankfully the ride was rather short too. What was usually a twenty minute walk was now a two minute drive. They pulled up into the house’s empty driveway, letting Lake out. Grace turned down the radio and reopened the window.

“Thanks for the ride guys.” Lake said, shrugging a little.

“Hey, think of it as an apology!” Grace said. She glanced at Simon, who caught her thoughtful gaze. He knew her long enough to right away know what she was thinking.

Well like it or not he couldn’t stop her.

Grace turned back just as Lake started to leave. “Lake!” Grace shouted, calling them back. “I’m having a party at my house this weekend. Why not bring a few friends and hang out?!”

“At your mansion?” Lake asked, surprised. “Your parents are letting you do that?”

“Well… They wouldn’t stop me as long as they don’t know.” Grace said with a sheepish grin.

“Will there be drinking?” Lake asked, brow raised.

“Its a teen party, of course there will.” Grace chuckled. “You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to though.” 

Lake hummed, seeming to think about it. “Maybe… Can I get back to you?”

“Sure! See you at school, okay?” Grace smiled at them. 

“Sure.” Lake gave one final agreement before heading inside and waving them off. Simon started to back out of the driveway, not quite pleased.

“Did you have to do that?” Simon asked.

“What? Lake’s cool.” Grace said simply as they drove off down the street.

“She’s screwed in the head.”

“Oh come on!” Grace snorted. “I went through phases, we all do! She’ll figure it out.”

“Whatever.” Simon rolled his eyes. “She’s just kinda of a bitch.”

“Well so are you and I still hang out with you!” Grace laughed. 

Simon shook his head ruefully. ‘Yeah, yeah sure. That just because bitches of a feather flock together.”

“Simon, that was beautiful.” Grace snickered a little, rubbing her eyes. 

“A gentleman tries!” He responded grandly.

As they started up the next street, Simon’s car struggled a little with the snowy streets and slight incline. However it soldered on, as it always had. Grace looked out the window, gaze drawn to a sign. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Simon asked, focused on the road.

“Look.” She pointed to a nearby, slightly older house. “Old widow Daniel’s place sold.”

“It did?” Simon asked, shocked. “Its been for sale for years! I thought they’d never get rid of that thing.”

“Guess someone new moved to town.” Grace muttered. The two glanced at each other slowly, then a shit eating grin appeared on their faces.

“SUCKERS!” They both shouted before laughing.

“Welcome to Infinity, land of disappointments!” Grace yelled as they carried on up the street and into the distance.

Another day draws to a close in Infinity. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, first of all thanks so much for reading guys!
> 
> This story has no beta because I just want it to be for fun. That being said I do need your help! I have never, ever written a non-binary character before. I've had trouble in places where I will use a she/her for Lake by accident because of the show. This is all new to me so if you could just call me out when they're misgendered, I'd appreciate it! That being said, sometimes, like with Mace and the parents, this is on purpose, but usually a character will call them out or react at the same time. Also, if any non-binary readers would like to add in any advice, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> I see Grace and Simon as sort of toxic people, if they mean to be or not. Put them togther and its just a bad idea, for them and the people around them. However they have a sort of kinship that hard to get from anyone else. They're also the characters I connect to the least, so you'll have to excuse me if I didn't write them very well....
> 
> Thanks for reading guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, first of all thanks so much for reading guys!
> 
> This story has no beta because I just want it to be for fun. That being said I do need your help! I have never, ever written a non-binary character before. I've had trouble in places where I will use a she/her for Lake by accident because of the show. This is all new to me so if you could just call me out when they're misgendered, I'd appreciate it! That being said, sometimes, like with Mace and the parents, this is on purpose, but usually a character will call them out or react at the same time. Also, if any non-binary readers would like to add in any advice, I'd love to hear it!
> 
> This is all I've written so far, but if you'd like more I'd be happy to give it a shot when I get time. I'd love to do viewpoints for other characters in town or explore other story points, so just let me know!
> 
> Thanks again guys!


End file.
